Más que Sueños
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Despertó con una sonrisa enmarcada en los labios, bajo a la cocina muy temprano y preparo el desayuno para las cinco personas de la casa, contándose. A parte de todo, la morena tarareaba una canción. El humor de la morena decayó, pero intento no demostrarlo y seguir brillando como un sol como le fuera posible. ¿Que sucedió con ella para ese cambio tan drástico? afas lean para saber


_**Naruto no me pertenece, lairararara, le pertenece al subete a mi moto Kishimoto :3**_

_**One-shot larguito, problemas amorosos ewe romance, humor, creo y ps nada, que lean :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Más que sueños**_

Despertó con una sonrisa enmarcada en los labios, bajo a la cocina muy temprano y preparo el desayuno para las cinco personas de la casa, contándose. A parte de todo, la morena tarareaba una canción, cosa muy extraña en ella.

-Hinata-sama, huele delicioso- murmuró el castaño, el primo de su padre Ko Hyuuga

-Ya te he dicho que me digas solo Hinata, Ko; deja de ser tan formal

-Hoy no le correspondía hacer el desayuno- murmuró su propio primo Neji Hyuuga

-No importa, tenía ganas de cocinar algo delicioso para todos- dijo la Hyuuga terminando de servir el desayuno de los dos hombres presentes

-Sospechoso- dijo en son de broma su hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuuga

-Claro que no Hanabi-chan- dijo con un sonrojo

-Vaya Hinata, está oliendo delicioso hasta arriba- su padre Hiashi Hyuuga, para que dijera algo así, el mayor debía estar de muy buen humor, además el cuarto del mayor quedaba en el tercer piso, eso era exagerar mucho

-Gracias- murmuró sirviéndole su desayuno

Todos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, la única de cabellos negros estaba totalmente sonrojada por las alabanzas a su deliciosa comida y por el suceso que la tenía tan feliz desde tan temprano.

-¿Me contara que la tiene tan de buen humor?- pregunto Neji con una sonrisa traviesa

-No sé de lo que está hablando Neji-nii-san

-No engañas a nadie Hinata, dígame que es

-Cosas de mujeres Neji, vete, soy yo la que tiene que hablar con Hinata- el castaño, de muy mala gana, se fue dejando a las dos mujeres en la cocina- ¿Que parte de que se vayan no entienden?- pregunto la menor, segundos después, abriendo la puerta de la cocina haciendo que Ko y Neji cayeran al suelo- Están peor que chismosas de barrio

-¿A quién le dices chismosa, pequeño engendro?- dijo enojado Neji mientras perseguía a la castaña menor

-¿Le contara a alguien que la tiene tan feliz?- pregunto Ko, aprovechando el momento

-Tal vez- respondió la morena- Pero no ahora- dijo ampliando su sonrisa anterior- Me retiro a mi habitación; que tengan un buen día- para el momento en que todos reaccionaron la morena ya podía estar tomando un avión al otro lado del mundo y ellos no podrían hacer nada.

El castaño menor miro con ira a la castaña, estaban los dos dispuestos a ir a la habitación de la morena pero Ko los detuvo.

-Hinata está firme, no quiere hablar de que es lo que la tiene feliz, al menos no en unos días, asi que toca seguir esperando- dijo- Me voy, yo si tengo cosas que hacer más que pelear como perro y gato- dijo mientras se perdía por la puerta principal

.

.

.

El humor de la morena decayó, mas rápido de lo que pensó, pero intento no demostrarlo y seguir brillando como un sol como le fuera posible.

Habiendo pasado solo un día, decidió que era hora de contárselo a alguien, asi que fue a ver a su hermana.

-Hanabi-chan, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto golpeando la puerta con lentitud

-Adelante Hinata-chan- la castaña esperaba con ansias a su hermana, ya sabía a lo que venía y se encontraba feliz de que Hinata haya decidido contárselo a ella.

-Veras, quiero conversar un poco

-Te escucho- dijo la castaña intentando disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin mucho éxito

-No me veas asi Hanabi- dijo la morena enfriando la mirada

-Lo siento, pero es que sabía que tarde o temprano me lo contarías- dijo sonriendo con más libertad

-Ya, ya, es que necesito contárselo a una chica, Neji se enfadara y Ko se reirá, tu eres la única que me comprendería, ya sabes de mujer a mujer

-Asi que es un chico..., vamos háblame con soltura de Naruto-kun, ¿Qué sucedió?- la morena entristeció la mirada

-Creo que ya sabes Hanabi-chan, de que no estoy interesada en Naruto ahora, él está saliendo con Sakura-san

-Jeje... Es cierto- dijo maliciosa la castaña- Olvidaba que ahora es Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisita macabra

-¡Hanabi cállate!- exclamo roja de la vergüenza

-Ya, ya, cuéntame ¿Te invito a salir?- pregunto emocionada

-Ya quisiera- murmuro refunfuñando

-¿Entonces?- pregunto confundida la castaña

-Soñé con él...

-¡Kyaaa!- exclamo con las mejillas rosas la menor- Cuéntame el sueño

-Bueno, ya sabes que mis sueños son extraños, y bueno, esta no es la excepción

-Cuéntamelo todo con lujo de detalles- la morena saco un paquete de gomitas ante la sorprendida expresión de su hermana menor

-Bueno, me dormí escuchando música y empezó a sonar una de las canciones que tanto me gustan y le gustan a él...

-Porta- interrumpió la menor con una sonrisita traviesa

-Sí, Porta, el caso es que estaba sentada frente a él, a nuestro alrededor más personas, pero no lograba ver quiénes eran porque todo se veía borroso, excepto el, con mi celular y las canciones sonando y empecé a cantar la canción junto a él, todo se volvió a blanco y negro y él estaba sentado junto a mí de un momento a otro

...Cuantas veces no he caído a lo largo de esta vida y he aprendido a levantarme en esa eterna caída...

-Awwn- chillo la menor llena de ternura la mayor continuaba comiendo gomitas

-Apareció frente a nosotros un gran, gran tazón de gomitas de muchos colores, era lo único que tenía color, me recosté en sus piernas y continuamos cantando, él me iba dando en la boca gomitas, fue demasiado tierno...

...Miro por mi ventana esta tapiada por las rejas, veo el horizonte como mis sueños se alejan, late mi corazón para transmitirme sus quejas, mi jaula, soledad, siento mi alma haciéndose vieja...

-Me equivoque un poco en la canción y me disculpe diciendo que ya no recordaba bien como decía la canción, pero el solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, nunca dijo una palabra, el escenario cambio sorprendiéndome en el proceso, estábamos sentados en unas elegantes sillas, una mesa adornada con un mantel blanco, un juego de shoji encima de esta y un tazón de gomitas al lado

...Una tarde tan normal escuchaba nuestro tema dijiste que me querías y partiste los esquemas, empecé a sentir algo extraño pero sincero, me engañe con tu amistad en realidad era un te quiero, esto que siento es tan bonito como tú, eres tan especial que conviertes mi sombra en mi luz mire tus ojos, brillo una estrella, desee ser el príncipe de mi princesa...

-Esa ultima la cantamos juntos, completa, mirándonos a los ojos, cuando acababa la canción me dio una gomita en la boca, y cuando empezó la siguiente canción, que es Requiem for a dream solo en piano, cuando sonó la primera nota de piano, abrí los ojos, de golpe, como si me hubiese caído un balde de agua fría, Hanabi- decía la morena dramatizando un poco

-Que sueño tan bello- suspiro Hanabi

-Me quede pensando en esas cosas de niñas de diez años enamoradas, eso de que si sueñas con una persona es porque esa persona se acostó pensando en ti, o que ha estado pensando mucho en ti, o que soñó lo mismo, pero pensando anoche en eso, vamos es una locura, ¿Sasuke Uchiha pensando en Hinata Hyuuga?, No lo creo- dijo firmemente la morena

-Vamos Hinata-chan ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que Sasuke Uchiha nunca pensara en mí, tiene un montón de chicas hermosas en la palma de su mano, ¿Por qué estaría pensando en la simplona Hyuuga?

-No te desmoralices asi, eres muy hermosa, hermana- dijo la castaña enderezándose en su cama mientras se acercaba a la mayor

-Además Sasuke ya está enamorado de alguien más

-No puedes saber eso- le contradijo

-Si lo puedo saber, el otro día...

Flash Back

Me encontraba presentando los exámenes que no presente por haber fallado a clases, detrás mío estaba él con Naruto, Suigetsu y Sai; intentaba no poner atención a su conversación porque sabía que estarían diciendo babosadas y haciendo chistes y sabía que por mas estúpido terminaría riéndome y descubriéndome solita, asi que trataba de concentrarme al máximo en el examen.

-Vamos, háblale, no es tan malo- decía entre risas el rubio

-Que te cuesta un maldito 'Hola'- decía Suigetsu con una sonrisa afilada

-Cuesta mucho- respondió refunfuñando

-Sasuke tiene razón es difícil, pero hay que empezar por algo- decía Sai, en defensa y ataque

-¿El gran Sasuke soy-todo-un-dios-con-las-mujeres Uchiha, tiene problemas amorosos? No me lo esperaba de ti Uchiha- dijo burlón Kakashi-sensei despegando por un segundo la mirada de su libro erótico- Solo háblale, tonto, de otra manera no llegaras a ningún lado

-Ya cállense, yo decido hacer lo que sea con mi vida amorosa- dijo levantándose y dándole una vuelta al salón solo para botar un pequeño paquetico de gomitas que tenía en el bolsillo

-Eso, huye, ¡bastardo cobarde!- ataco su mejor amigo rubio

-¡Que te calles Usuratonkachi!- exclamo enojado mientras se hacía junto a Juugo, quien estaba callado observando los pájaros en el ventanal.

La morena parpadeaba repetidas veces intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen de sus ojos, agacho la cabeza haciendo que su mirada fuese cubierta por su cabello y trato de acabar los exámenes lo más rápido posible con tal de volver a su lugar, al otro lado del salón, lejos de los murmullos de los amigos del moreno.

.

.

.

Una descuidada lagrima que no logro retener fue vista por Kakashi-sensei, quien sonrió imperceptiblemente bajo su máscara, esto, obviamente no era del conocimiento de Hinata, esos jóvenes de hoy en día se complicaban bastante la existencia.

End of Flash Back

-No te deprimas por eso- intento animar la menor

-Sí, está bien, me iré a la cama, mañana es lunes

-Pero no hay escuela, ya estamos en vacaciones- dijo alegre la castaña

-Sí, pero iré temprano a ver a Kiba-kun

-Está bien, entonces supongo que te veré cuando vuelvas, no creo estar despierta cuando te vallas

-No te trasnoches mucho- advirtió sonriendo un poco mientras salía de la habitación, dispuesta a dormir lo más que pueda

La castaña se escabullo de su habitación a los pocos minutos.

-¿Y bien? Cuál era la razón- dijo muy interesado el castaño menor

-Uchiha Sasuke- respondió la castaña

-Págame- dijo el mayor al menor

-Es imposible, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era el estúpido del Uzumaki- dijo el menor negándose a pagarle al mayor

-Ya ves, las cosas cambian, y no te enteras de todo como, tú crees hacer, págame- insistió

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió

-Les contare con tal de que no intervengan en lo que suceda, ni positivamente ni negativamente

¿Entendido?- propuso la menor

-Sí, sí, lo que sea- respondió enojado Neji; tenía unas enormes ganas de moler al Uchiha a golpes, no solo por su prima, sino que porque por su culpa estaba perdiendo gran cantidad de dinero

.

.

.

Unos shorts negros, una camisa en cuello v de color azul claro, medias hasta la rodilla de rayas horizontales, azules oscuro con negro, unas zapatillas deportivas; su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y los mechones que no alcanzan a ser cogidos por la moña caen a los lados de su cara.  
Salió temprano, sus primos seguían dormidos, al igual que su hermana.

-Hinata, buenos días, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?

-Buenos días Oto-san, hoy voy a estar donde Kiba-kun

-Inozuka ¿eh?

-Sí, vamos a ir con Shino-kun

-Está bien cuídate mucho en el camino- le dijo mientras continuaba leyendo el periódico y daba un sorbo a la taza de café

La morena se fue caminando hacia la casa de Kiba, asi le daba un poco más de tiempo de sueño. La casa de Kiba quedaba más lejos del centro ya que allí junto era la veterinaria de la familia Inozuka. Una gran casa como si fuese casa de campo salió a la luz, ya iba llegando.

-Buenos días Hinata- saludo Shino quien venía por el otro camino; pantalones largos y una camisa manga larga, una bufanda cubriendo su boca y cuello y sus infaltables gafas oscuras

-Buenos días Shino-kun- respondió esta con una sonrisa

Tocaron el timbre y Hana Inozuka salió a abrirles; en un arrebato, por ver al castaño tan cubierto la castaña le quito la bufanda y los lentes al castaño.

-No te los devolveré, Shino

-Hana- advirtió

-No me asustas Aburame- el castaño se rindió y resoplo vencido

-¿No se ve más brillante sin las gafas?

-Sin duda- respondió el castaño con sarcasmo, en lo que los tres subían al cuarto del Inozuka menor

-Kiba, ¡Despierta!- exclamo Hana mientras le lanzaba lo primero a la mano, que resulto ser su algebra que estaba por ahí tirada en el piso

-Maldita sea que nadie puede dormir en vacaciones

-¿Tus amigos vienen a verte y asi es como respondes?- le pregunto con una sonrisa triunfal mientras salía del cuarto

-Hola Hinata, Hola Shino-

-Buenos días bella durmiente- se mofo el Aburame

La mañana transcurrió tranquila Hinata le conto a sus dos mejores amigos acerca del sueño, ellos intentaron consolarla un poco, pero no eran los indicados, ya que no eran muy cercanos al Uchiha.

Luego con nuevos ánimos fueron a ayudar a Hana con la veterinaria. Bañaron a algunos perros incluyendo a Akamaru. Se tomaron algunas fotos, contra la voluntad de Shino. Tsume Inozuka los invito a almorzar, hicieron pereza mientras Kiba tocaba la guitarra. Hablaron un poco sobre que iban a hacer en las vacaciones. En fin, un día de descanso mental junto a sus mejores amigos.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos- dijo Shino

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia, Shino la imito

-No hay problema, saben que esta es su casa- dijo Tsume cortés; los dos hijos Inozuka los acompañaron hasta la puerta

-Cuídense- dijo Kiba

-Toma, solo porque está haciendo frio- dijo Hana mientras le devolvía la bufanda, envolviéndosela en el cuello

-¿Mis gafas?

-Nunca las volverás a ver- rendido se fue junto a Hinata

-Me voy contigo, me quedare en la librería, quiero ver que libros nuevos tienen- dijo la morena

-Vale

Al llegar a la librería se despidieron, el castaño continuaba hasta su casa. La morena no tardó mucho en la librería, dos libros llamaron su atención y los compro. En vez de ir directo a casa fue hacia una cafetería del lugar. Ordeno una malteada de chocolate, un browni y dos paquetes de gomitas. Comió dejando solo las gomitas, para acompañar con su lectura. No pretendía demorarse mucho.

.

.

.

-Sasuke, cada vez me das más miedo- dijo el rubio agarrándose a Suigetsu

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- dijo masticando con lentitud, degustando el sabor

-Tú no comes dulce, dime quien eres y que has hecho con el odioso bastardo odio-lo-dulce-Uchiha

-Déjame- respondió comiendo más de esas deliciosas gomitas de colores, con forma de ositos

-Lleva más de una semana infiltrado, la verdad no sé cómo podríamos deshacernos de el- murmuro el peli blanco

-Sí, este alíen tiene defectos, no es el real

-Ya- murmuro enojado Sasuke

-Llevas más de una semana comiendo dulce Sasuke, te recuerdo que odias lo dulce

-Sí, pero me ha dado por comerlo, ¿Algún problema?- dijo enojado

-Tendrá que ver con una chica de cabellos negros y ojos claros- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo

-Ya cállate- dijo enojado al peli blanco

-Chica linda a las doce- murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa

-No me interesa- respondió el moreno negándose a girar la cabeza, en sus manos su celular, observando la foto de perfil, donde no solo aparecía la persona que tanto llamaba su atención, sino esta con dos chicos más: "Con mis confidentes" decía el mensaje personal, no pudo evitar sentir celos de "los confidentes"

-Esta guapísima- dijo Suigetsu viendo a la chica la cual se refería Naruto

-Ya les dije que no me interesa- acabo con el paquete de gomitas

-Entonces puedo coquetear con ella

-Me importa un soberano pepino lo que hagas o dejes de hacer

-Deséenme suerte

-Suerte- dijo Suigetsu divertido mientras sorbía agua de su termito, Sasuke se hizo en el puesto que anteriormente ocupaba Naruto

-Quiero ver como fracasa y la chica se va corriendo- explico ante la mirada de Suigetsu que se tornó divertida al ver a Naruto a escasos pasos de la morena- Ughh maldito Usuratonkachi, me las va a pagar- murmuro al ver la gracia del rubio, se levantó y en cuestión de segundos alcanzo al rubio antes de que pudiera llamar la atención de la morena

-Usuratonkachi

-¿Que pasa Sasuke-kun? Dijiste que podía Coquetear con ella- dijo el rubio divertido mientras el moreno halaba de la muñeca del Uzumaki de vuelta a la mesa; agradeció a los dioses de que la muchacha estuviese concentradísima en su browni de chocolate

-Puedes coquetear con toda la población femenina de Konoha, pero no con ella- le dijo exasperado

-Ya celosin- le dijo sentándose de nuevo en la mesa, solo que en el puesto que ocupaba Sasuke antes, de espaldas a la morena, el celoso moreno le había quitado su puesto, choco los puños con Suigetsu

-¡Que agradable sorpresa! ¿No?- dijo el de cabello blanco, continuando con la burla

-Ya párenla- pidió el moreno

-Tengo un plan de conquista que te podría servir- propuso el rubio

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo un poco interesado

-Tengo una teoría- dijo el rubio haciendo que los otros dos le prestaran atención- Hinata Hyuuga está enamorada de ti- Suigetsu soltó una carcajada y Sasuke lo miro con la quijada desfigurada

-Eso es imposible, es la única chica de toda Konoha que no está interesada en mi- dijo el moreno con un poquito de ira- Está enamorada de ti

-Claro que no, hace un año estoy llevando algo con Sakura, y ella lo sabe, no está interesada en mí

-¿Y qué dices de esto?- pregunto mostrándole la foto que llevaba admirando todo el jodido día, ella siendo alzada por Kiba y Shino- Seguro que le gusta el Inozuka

-Hinata rechazo a Kiba hace siete meses, pero eres tan antisocial que nunca te enteraste- dijo Suigetsu sin quitar su sonrisa burlona

-¿Y el Aburame?

-Jajaja, ¿Aburame?, ¿Shino? ¿En serio?- pregunto el rubio tratando de frenar su risa

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo levantando una ceja

-Todo el mundo sabe que el Aburame tiene un rollo raro con la hermana del Inozuka- dijo Suigetsu

-¿Hana? Pero tiene la edad de mi hermano- dijo el moreno haciendo cuentas

-Sí, pero, en el amor no hay edades, ni raza, ni genero...

-Ya, párala- dijo el moreno irritado, le parecía, raro, pero no raro a lo malo, sino extraño, esa sensación de tranquilidad y a la vez de emoción, Hinata, había una posibilidad, podía estar enamorada de él

-Oh no, la necesito aquí, no allá- murmuró Suigetsu, se levantó y con rapidez se deslizó hasta la entrada lanzándose a una peli roja que entraba a la cafetería, desconcertando a los otros dos, cayeron al suelo

_-¡Estúpido cara de pez!-_ quiso gritar logrando pronunciar solo la 'E' antes de que el "cara de pez" atacara sus labios

-Lo siento, pero estamos en una misión y te necesitamos- dijo levantándose y pasando de largo hasta la mesa, la morena seguía absorta, terminándose su malteada de chocolate

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto la peli roja

-Karin- saludaron los otros dos, ella tomo asiento junto a Naruto, frente a Suigetsu

-Necesitamos sinceridad, mi zanahoria- la chica sabía que Suigetsu le decía Zanahoria de cariño, pero cuando decía "Mi Zanahoria" la cosa era más seria

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-¿A Hinata-chan le gusta Naruto?- pregunto el de ojos lilas; sería un interrogatorio, y ya pillaba hacia donde iba

-Claro que no, ella respeta que Naruto está saliendo con Sakura y decidió dejar eso que sentía por él

-¿Le gusta Kiba o Shino?- pregunto esta vez el rubio

-Jajaja, ¿están jugando conmigo?- pregunto divertida- Claro que no, ellos son sus amigos de la infancia, como Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke- respondió- Además todos saben del rechazo de Kiba, y la relación de Shino y Hana- el moreno se avergonzó por sentirse tan celoso

-¿Que siente por mí? ¿Siente algo?- pregunto el Uchiha rehuyendo la mirada, sonrojado

-¿Que siente por ti? Ella esta colada por ti, esta tragadisima de ti, tarado- agrego negándose a decir algo más

-¿Necesitas más pruebas de fe, Uchiha?- dijo el de cabello blanco cruzando los brazos, satisfecho ante la sonrojada cara del moreno

-No- murmuro

-Bueno y ¿Qué esperas? Ve por ella- le dijo Naruto animándole

-Pero...

-¡Ve!- exclamaron al tiempo mientras Suigetsu lo empujaba fuera de la silla

Saco un paquete de gomitas y respirando con aires de "Soy Uchiha Sasuke, ámenme" se fue hacia donde estaba la morena

.

.

.

-Mil formas de amarte, es un buen libro- una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda su columna vertebral, todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizo, dejo de masticar el osito de dulce en su boca, paro su lectura, su respiración se detuvo, pero pese a eso su corazón se aceleró, trago el dulce antes de girar la mirada hacia la voz que conocía tan bien

-Sasuke-kun- murmuro y cuando sus miradas chocaron sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo

-Me gusta la forma veintiocho- admitió comiendo una gomita, ¡Uchiha Sasuke comiendo dulce! ¡El apocalipsis!- Amarte en silencio- su agitado corazón se detuvo ¿Alguien la había traicionado? ¿Pero quién? Shino no se metería, Kiba menos, ¿Karin? Era la única conexión entre ella y Sasuke- ¿En qué forma vas?

-E-En la trece- no pudo evitar el temblor en su voz- Amarte sin pretenderlo- dijo junto al Uchiha, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-Es un buen libro- murmuro quedamente

-¿Gomita? Ofreció extendiéndole su paquete

-Ya tengo- respondió sacando una de su paquete

-Tengo algo que decirte, pero, es un poquito difícil de explicar- dijo el Uchiha tomando valor

-Intenta explicarlo lo mejor que puedas- dijo la morena más que dispuesta a escuchar- Tratare de entender

-Veras, siento algo fuerte, muy fuerte, por una persona; no es ese tipo de calentón por una persona guapa, no es algo de un ratico, no es algo pasajero; algo que nunca había sentido y que sé que no sentiré por otra persona- el corazón de la morena golpeo con fuerza y ferocidad su pecho

-Hasta ahí lo entiendo- murmuro animándolo a proseguir

-Esa atracción la siento desde hace rato, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y nunca se va, siempre está ahí, haciendo latir mi corazón con fuerza- el rostro de Hinata se tiño de rojo ante las palabras- Eso es lo que siento por ti, Hinata- lo dejo caer con fuerza, clavándose en el corazón de la pelinegra

-Eso, ya no lo entiendo Sasuke-kun- la mirada del moreno se congelo ¿Qué?- ¿Por qué yo? No soy hermosa, no soy atrayente, no creo se la indicada para Sasuke-kun

-Me asustaste, por un segundo pensé que ibas a decir que yo no te atraigo- dijo el moreno respirando profundo- Eres hermosa, muy atrayente y eres la indicada Hinata- tomo la mano de la muchacha- Eres la única que puede lograr que mi corazón valla a esta velocidad y no explote- dijo colocando la mano en su pecho

-Sasuke-kun

-Eres la razón por la que me he vuelto adicto a estas cosas de dulce- dijo alzando el paquete de gomitas- Eres la única persona por la cual no siento indiferencia, siempre estoy pendiente de ti, vigilándote, observándote, enamorándome- murmuro bajando la mirada, sonrojado hasta las orejas

-¿No soy un simple juego?

-Nunca serias algo asi para mí- murmuro entrelazando sus dedos

-¿No soy la simple Hinata Hyuuga?

-No eres simple, estas llena de detalles, de buenos detalles

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

-Toda la vida- murmuro abrazándola, se sentía bien, se sentía completo, se sentía especial por tener a esa mujer a su lado, por toda la vida...

-Debo irme Sasuke-kun, me esperan en casa- dijo la morena, sonrojada y nerviosa, ante los ojos negros de Sasuke

-Te acompaño- dijo el moreno colocándose de pie, ella accedió dando un asentimiento, recogió los libros y salió con Sasuke tras ella

-Awwwn que ternura- murmuro Naruto cogiéndose las mejillas- Oigan no me ignoren- dijo al darse cuenta que Karin y Suigetsu se miraban entre si y no le paraban ni cinco de atención- Voy a llamar a Sakura-chan, ella si me quiere

.

.

.

-Entonces, supongo que aquí te dejo

-Muchas gracias por su compañía, Sasuke-kun

-Dime solo Sasuke, siempre me ha sentado extraño el Kun, y no seas tan formal, Hinata, de ahora en adelante eres mi novia oficial

-Está bien, Sasuke- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, el moreno acercaba con lentitud y nerviosismo sus labios a los de la morena

-Buenas noches Uchiha-san, Hinata- saludo el padre de la morena

-Buenas noches- dijeron al tiempo separándose

-Que pase una buena noche Uchiha-san- despidió el padre de la castaña

-Hasta luego Sasuke- se despidió la morena- Gracias por traerme a casa

-Hasta luego, y no fue nada- respondió el moreno un poco sonrojado al sentir tantas miradas "blancas" sobre sí; en el segundo piso tres pares de ojos blancos lo observaban, dos divertidos y unos enojados, se fue evitando que su sonrojo empeorara, ahora la pobre Hinata tendría mucho que explicar.

.

.

.

Afafasgasd que les puedo decir, la verdad, la verdad, la verdad, para ser muy sincera, esto fue algo que soñé, bueno, solo la parte que Hinata soñó xD de resto ya es puro relleno de la historia xD

Espero que les haya gustado mucho mi derroche artístico xD

Cuidense mucho y ps por ultimo, déjense un reviewcito :3

Besos y abrazos de gato psicológicos para todos! :3


End file.
